POSSESSION
Song Information Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: Yasuhiro Taguchi Video Type: Stage (X2→Present), Full (DDR II) BPM: 185-370 (370→185→stop→370→185→stop→185→370) Length: 1:50 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR X2 Special Pack 3 *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars *Beatmania IIDX 23 copula Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *POSSESSION is a part of the Replicant D-action series of boss songs. Other songs include: **Sakura Sunrise by Ryu☆, representing the color green. **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE, representing the color yellow. **Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N., representing the color cyan. **New Decade by Sota F., representing the color orange. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo, representing the color blue. **Valkyrie dimension by Spriggan. Trivia *POSSESSION is the sixth song in the Replicant D-action series. To unlock, get at least 100 difficulty ratings on Challenge difficulty, then get AA or better on Pierce The Sky and Sakura Sunrise on the same difficulty. The color represented by this song is purple. **When played as a boss stage in Replicant D-action, a purple-colored Rinon clone appears as a boss character. **In DanceDanceRevolution II, it is again unlocked through Replicant D-action. However, all charts are playable once the song has been unlocked. **In DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars, it could be unlocked by completing Sticker Stage 04-3. **In later games, POSSESSION is available by default. *POSSESSION marks TAG's first use of his TAG underground alias outside of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. *The Expert and Challenge stepcharts for POSSESSION once held the highest Voltage value (200), taking PARANOiA ~HADES~'s previous record of 200. This was true until DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, where POSSESSION's Voltage values became 178.4 (178). London EVOLVED ver.A's Single Expert, Single Challenge, and Double Challenge charts would later have the maximum Voltage value of 200. **However, London EVOLVED ver.A no longer has a Voltage value of 200. POSSESSION's Expert and Challenge charts now have a new value of 160, and the mentioned charts for London EVOLVED ver.A currently have 177. *During the location test phase of DDR X2, POSSESSION was one of the special Final Stage songs, along with KIMONO♥PRINCESS, which would later be the default Extra Stage boss song on the final version of DDR X2. The Expert chart used in the location test version is now the Challenge chart. **The album art was colored red during the location test. The final version is colored purple, which is the color POSSESSION represents, as part of Replicant D-action. *The Single Expert chart for PARANOiA Revolution borrows a portion of POSSESSION's Challenge chart, while the Double Expert chart uses Expert instead. *POSSESSION's Basic charts had the highest notecount of any Single Basic chart to date, at 389 notes and 379 (Single Play and Double Play, respectively). These records were later broken by Elemental Creation's 438 notes (Single Play) and 427 notes (Double Play). *POSSESSION's Beginner chart currently has the most Freeze Arrows of any Beginner chart, at 35 Freeze Arrows. *POSSESSION's Difficult, Expert, and Challenge charts have a lot of jumps, especially during the two 3/4 time signature sections of the song. **POSSESSION's Single Expert chart currently has the most jumps of any Single Expert chart, at 118 jumps. *In DDR S+, POSSESSION's BPM is displayed as 185-371. According to the BPM data from DDR X2, the first BPM change is 371.134, by which it goes down to 369.978 after the first measure of silence in the beginning of the song. **In DDR Dance Wars, however, the BPM was correctly displayed as 185-370. *The Double Challenge Chart was re-rated from an 18 to a 19 during the location test of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. Both players and developers felt that the chart was too difficult for an 18 due to the second half of the song, even surpassing Valkyrie dimension's Double Challenge chart. It is also a 19 on DDR II, and so far the only song from DDR X2 whose reratings were ported over to DDR II, along with Second Heaven (whose Double Difficult chart is a 9 on DDR II instead of an 8). **Because of this, POSSESSION is the only Replicant D-action song with a Challenge chart that isn't rated the same rating on Double as Single. *POSSESSION's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery POSSESSION.png|Album art. POSSESSION (S ).png|DDR S+ banner. RDa Purple Stage.png|POSSESSION's boss character, a purple Rinon clone (middle) vs Rage (left, cut-in on right). POSSESSION BG Video on Stage.png|POSSESSION's BG video shown on-stage (Rage is shown in the middle) POSSESSION BG Video shot.png|The "◎◎◎◎◎◎" scene from the background video. POSSESSION's High Voltage sections.png|POSSESSION's Expert and Challenge charts (top left and right: Single Expert and Single Challenge; middle: Double Expert; and bottom: Double Challenge) have 16 notes in 4 beats, giving them 200 Voltage in DDR X2 (currently 160.6 as of DDR 2013). Background Video Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:TAG Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings